


Rehabilitation

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Slice of Life, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: “We need to rehabilitate you.”“Rehabilitate?”“Give you a makeover or something so people won't be so scared of you!”Kentarou was used to Yahaba spouting bullshit, but with this, he was reaching new levels of annoyance.~~~As the new captain of the volleyball club, Yahaba tries to improve Kyoutani's image at school. Kyoutani is not amused.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: HQ!! Writers Fic Exchange





	Rehabilitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stylin_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/gifts).



> Sorry for the little posting mishap, Breeze lmao The Ao3 exchange function is a mystery to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this silly little thing!  
> Also thanks to Timur for beta reading <3

“We need to rehabilitate you.”

“Rehabilitate?”

“Give you a makeover or something so people won't be so scared of you!”

Kentarou was used to Yahaba spouting bullshit, but with this, he was reaching new levels of annoyance.

“And why would you care about people being scared of me?” he grumbled, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his school uniform.

“Because we need new club members. And we can't get new club members if you scare them off.” Yahaba's eyes were as cold as ice, but Kentarou wasn't intimidated. Yet. For someone who looked like a harmless pretty boy ninety per cent of the time, Yahaba was crazy scary when someone truly pissed him off. Kentarou had been on the other side of his anger more than once, and he had no desire to end up there again. So maybe he should listen now before it was too late. Even if it was going to be troublesome.

“And how do you wanna go about this?”

“You could dye your hair bla–”

“Over my dead body,” Kentarou interrupted, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“Then maybe tone down the eyeliner?” Yahaba suggested.

“I don't wear eyeliner, my lashes are just naturally thick.”

Sighing, Yahaba leant back against the windowsill. “Then stop frowning all the time!”

“How about you stop being so goddamn annoying?!” It wasn't like Kentarou was doing it on purpose. Resting bitch face ran in his family, and he had a short temper. There was nothing he could change about that.

“We're getting nowhere like this,” Yahaba complained. “Just... try to be nice to the first years when they come to check out the club. Try to... smile. Or something. I don't know.”

“No promises.”

“You are a real pain in the ass sometimes, Kyoutani,” Yahaba muttered and returned to his classroom. Kentarou shrugged and walked off towards the vending machines. There was still some time left before lessons resumed, and he had a craving for coffee.

***

There they were, all neatly lined up in their school-issued tracksuits, and staring at the members of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club. Some of the first-year students looked excited, some nervous, but mostly, they all looked like children to Kentarou. Had he also been this scrawny when he was fifteen? He certainly didn't remember looking so goddamn young.

“Welcome, new students!” Yahaba said, putting on his captain's voice. “Today we'll be running some drills and playing three-on-three matches so you guys can see whether you'll enjoy being part of our club. Is this anyone's first time playing volleyball?”

Two of the eight boys raised their hands.

“Okay. Kyoutani here will help you two get used to handling the ball then!”

Kentarou's eyes went wide. He had never agreed to this! His mind was blank, only filled with static, as Yahaba continued to explain how they would proceed with practice today. Once he clapped his hands and told everyone to get started, the two newbies that were supposed to train with Kentarou approached him.

“I'll be right back,” Kentarou told them through clenched teeth, grabbing Yahaba by the back of his t-shirt. “I just need to have a quick word with the captain.”

Yahaba let himself be dragged into the equipment room without much resistance, grinning from ear to ear when Kentarou finally let go of him.

“I never agreed to this.”

“It was Coach's idea, not mine.” Yahaba lifted his hands up defensively. “You're not going to play in any matches unless you take care of the newbies, is what he said.”

Cold dread spread through Kentarou's body. “I can't do this.”

Yahaba sighed.

“You can. You just have to show some goddamn discipline and self-restraint for once.”

Kentarou couldn't suppress the pathetic whining sound that escaped his throat.

“No worries,” Yahaba said, patting Kentarou's shoulder. “I'll jump in and help if you need me to.”

“I don't need your help!” Kentarou snapped and turned around.

“We'll start by just throwing the ball at the wall like this,” Kentarou explained, throwing a ball and catching it to demonstrate. “Don't hold on to it for too long, try throwing it again as soon as it touches your hands!”

Kuze-kun and Takamoto-kun looked at Kentarou with wide eyes. Kentarou wasn't sure how to interpret their facial expressions. Were they scared? Or just intimidated? He tried forcing a smile, which only seemed to scare them more. Well, this was going to be a long afternoon.

“C'mon, just do it,” he grumbled. The boys scrambled to pick up a ball from the cart next to Kentarou.

Half an hour later, Kentarou still wasn't sure whether things were going well or not. Neither Kuze-kun nor Takamoto-kun talked much, and they seemed a little skittish as they followed his instructions, but they weren't too bad with the ball. They'd moved on to tossing the balls to each other, and they actually managed to keep it in the air for a couple of minutes at a time.

“Try to move your whole body into position, not just your hands, Kuze-kun,” Kentarou instructed.

“Y-yes...” Kuze-kun stuttered and threw the ball in the air again so he could toss it to Takamoto-kun.

“Takamoto-kun your hands are too flat. You'll have more control if you hold your hands more like this...”

Takamoto-kun nodded hastily. Kentarou sighed. This really wasn't his strength.

Kentarou was relieved when it was finally time for the three-on-three matches. Yahaba told Takamoto-kun and Kuze-kun to sit them out and observe – which was probably for the best since they'd only barely managed to get to a point where they could receive a ball at all. Setting, blocking and spiking were still too much to ask of them.

But now Kentarou would finally get a chance to play. He was ready to show some first years what a proper spike looked like. There was no better feeling than to slam the ball down on the other side of the court. Yahaba told him off whenever it went out of bounds, but Kentarou felt like he deserved some fun after having to deal with newbies all afternoon, so he opted to ignore him. There were no stakes; this was just practice. Yahaba should know better than to expect Kentarou to fall in line right now. They were demolishing the team on the other side of the net anyway.

“Let's switch up teams,” Yahaba said once they'd reached fifteen points. “Kyoutani, you can go and rest a bit.”

Kentarou shrugged and went over to the side of the gym where he'd last put his water bottle. He took a couple of deep gulps before turning around so he could see who was going to play next. But as he turned around, he was met by two starry-eyed faces.

“That was amazing!” Kuze-kun was gesticulating wildly, stepping in a little too close for Kentarou's liking.

“Can you teach us how to spike like that?” Takemoto-kun asked with a hopeful note in his voice.

“Er...”

Behind the two boys, Yahaba was walking past with the biggest grin on his face. Kentarou was inclined to wipe the smile off of his face, but there was a more pressing matter right now.

“Someone will teach you as long as you join the club, I guess?”

***

“So... What's it like having apprentices?”

“I never asked for them,” Kentarou grumbled, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Yahaba followed him outside.

“They sure seem to like you, though.”

“I guess?” Kentarou shrugged.

“It's nice having people who look up to you,” Yahaba said wistfully.

“If you say so.”

“Well, I'm glad you didn't scare them off.”

Once more, Kentarou shrugged. He didn't particularly care. It wasn’t like he personally was super concerned about his image. That had all been in Yahaba’s head anyway. Most importantly, Kentarou had fulfilled his duty and would get to play in matches.

And he had gained two admirers, which was a nice little bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
